A chance meeting, Within the Elevator
by IfOnlyICouldSeeYouForReal
Summary: A short story, about how Mari and Asuka had to achieve the same thoughts about each other,


Ah, what a fine day it was, for the testing of Unit-03. Asuka had to test it in a new plug suit, ah, how the dreadful thing was hard to get on! Nonetheless, she got it on, and started to talk to Misato on the phone.  
"Asuka, I want you to know, everything will be alright."  
"I know, I know. Nothing'll go wrong, right? Just as it always doesn't..." She rolled her eyes, and it was like the Captain could see it. 'Feh, why does she want me to do this dangerous job? Why doesn't she get Shinji?' Ah, Asuka, always wanting to put it all on Shinji, when the going was not so much rough, but messy.  
"Now now, you'll be perfectly fine. We've got Shinji and Rei as a backup, so there's no need to worry."  
"Bah, fine! Just, one question... What the hell were the designers of these plugsuits thinking?! They must've been _perverts, Misato, perrrrverrrrts!_" She adjusted the belt like strap around her hips, hoping that it wouldn't just randomly fall down. That'd be embarrassing to say the least. Still, she pressurised the suit, and that seemed to keep it under control, for now at least. With a prolonged sigh, she sat back a bit, before hearing the large, locked metal door open. 'Who in the hell is trying to get in?!' Langley braced herself, and was ready to throw her right fist at... Shinji's face, if it so appeared. The door opened, and it was like no one was there. She stood up, and inspected it.

Asuka could not hear a thing, or see anything out there for that matter. It was like the elevator she was getting changed in, had stopped. Well, she was the fool for not noticing the elevator coming to a halt.  
"Asuka? Asuka?" The phone spoke, yet, the Unit-02 Pilot walked over, and clicked it off. She needed to know, what was happening. Soon, she heard some rustling behind her (And not those of the jimmy kind!) and she quickly turned around. Nothing, again. Asuka could feel her back go into a cold sweat, before she turned back. What was in front of her, made her scream.

It all happened so suddenly, two hands, two extremely white hands grasped at her neck, making Langley gag and choke. She wouldn't last long, not with that grip! She struggled, holding the arms of... Rei? Was that really Rei? She couldn't be sure, her mind raced and she could not think at all. 'Damn it damn it damn it NO!' She felt the crunching, heard the crunching, and closed her eyes. '... Not... Now...'

Suddenly, a solid whack was heard, as the noise of another female growling filled the smallish room. Soon, there was a sickening crunch, and by Lilith Asuka hoped that it wasn't the one that saved her. She hoped, like freaking hell. She opened her eyes, before seeing a woman in a pink plugsuit; Mari! 'Mari! That... _Pervert_! Is here, to save... Me...' Her eyes glittered some, before she shook her head and got up.

"Take that, you monster!" Mari yelled, before grasping the white body, seemingly resembling Rei, and threw it out of the small elevator, hearing it fall down the shaft. She breathed heavily afterwards, before taking her red glasses off, placing the frame in her mouth. "Well, that was a close call, Princess."  
"Bah! You could've come earlier, baka!" Asuka flared, as she went to slap Mari across the face, but her hard expression fell as the pink Pilot grabbed her wrist. There was, but a silent moment.  
"... I came as fast as I could. If that's not good enough for you, then fine, I shall leave." Mari was speaking decisively, as if she were Commander Ikari. Nonetheless, she walked towards the exit, the hand of Asuka falling back to her red side. Mari stopped though, before she was about to leave.  
"... Mari."  
"Yes, Asuka? What is it?"  
"... Pl-please don't go."

Illustrious could hear the desperation in the Tsundere's voice, as she turned back, the frame still within her mouth. She sighed gently, before stepping forward, and closing the elevator door. She nodded once, before fastening it shut, bending over somewhat to do so. '... M-Mari... B-baka...'  
"So, why didn't you want me to go?"  
"Well... I hate being alone, because that's how I am most of the time. Stupid Shinji isn't much of what you'd call company, Wonder Child is just ugh, and Misato is too far up Kaji's ass to give a shit! Humph..." Asuka looked away, her arms crossed tightly across her rather exposed chest. Mari huffed, before placing her glasses down on the small table like feature nearby.  
"Princess, I believe your problem is... Lack of acknowledgement for others. Now, before you rip my head off, you've got to understand, other people have other problems. Shinji, he has a crush on Rei, as she does to him, but they'll never admit it. Misato is lonely and merely in need, and Kaji is there to support her. Me? Well... I'm just... Yeah, let's not worry. But you, I think you are in need of someone, in your life, Asuka." Mari sighed afterwards, catching her breath a little, before stepping closer to the Tsundere. Her cheeks were red, not with anger but with surprise.  
"I... Need someone... In my life? But... Who...?" Asuka blinked, before feeling the presence of Mari rush over her. Her body, her speech, her... Smell, it was all overwhelming for the red Pilot. She felt the need to back up, to step back a few times as Mari advanced.  
"Well, you've got... Next to no choices. And, I guess... I'm just someone you know. But, will you be willing to take this further? Come unto me, Asuka Langley Soryuu, come unto me like you want me, or shall I do this myself? I'd be glad to..." The pink Pilot smirked, before relinquishing the distance between the two, Asuka's back now against the caged side of the elevator. Mari's form was soon there, and she placed a knee between the other's legs, not too high as to touch her in that sensitive spot. Her face soon went close, leaning so close that her breath could be felt upon the Tsundere's lips. They were, so close right now, yet the two of them didn't jump onto each other like mad animals, they didn't need to even have sex to feel so alive at this point in time.  
"Mari... I-I've got something... T-to tell you..." Soryuu's voice was but a whisper, as she placed a hand upon Mari's left side, the other making its way up to her delicate cheek. "I... Even though I've known you for... A while now, I feel... So attracted, b-but I cannot do this. It's wrong, and you know it, baka." Asuka's words were like an icy steel, dismembering the bowels of an Eva with murderous intent. Yet, the red pilot did not move away, in fact, her lips lightly touched Mari's.  
"I know, that's why I'm doing it, 'Baka'." Mari's reply was simple, yet effective, as she placed one of her hands on Asuka's hand on her own hip, and the other wrapping around the waist of the Tsundere. With a gentle tug, which was all that was needed, their lips simply melded together.

And they held it, moving about in a smooth rhythm for minutes. It was pure pleasure, even to the red Pilot. Oh, how their feelings just flourished, even if they weren't close before. Themselves, that was what had been keeping them both back. From a first glance, Mari knew... She needed to get with that girl. She needed to, and that was that. Asuka, however, had been fighting with herself. She was... Confused, to say the least. She had been conflicted with many things, boys, girls, people whom she hated, whom she despised, whom she was jealous of... Yet, in the end, it was... Mari, that often entered her thoughts. She too, at that first glance, felt the need to get to know Illustrious a little better. The two seemed to get along, just fine actually. They had similar views when it came to the world, and in all seriousness it was like they were... Made for each other. Bah, that was probably nonsense, but who knew..?

Their solemn kiss soon ended, and the two breathed heavily. By Adam, it had been a long time, since they had kissed anyone at all. It was lucky though, they had met at this moment, to do these things. It made their days, really it did. "Asuka... Let me tell you a little tale, something personal.  
I... Was adopted, heh, it wasn't that much of a big deal. But, I was cast away from my supposed home, soon after I was ten. So, ever since then I've been looking out, for one that would understand me, and love me, for who I really am. I feel that you are capable, as your past wasn't so nice after all. We were... Both so lonely, and confided with the Eva's; Admittedly, it helped ease the pain but never the lingering feeling of loneliness. I feel, that my heart, in all of its eternal loneliness, resides with you." By that point, Asuka... Was in tears? What was this? Oh, but Mari simply wrapped her arms around the other, a tight embrace that needed no explanation. The elevator still had not restarted again, but that did not matter at all.

They stood there, in each other's arms, like the world was going to end soon. Well, there were still Angels out there, that needed to be taken out before they destroyed mankind, but Asuka and Mark simply hugged each other. It was a good feeling, for the both of them. Lonely hearts, which had found one another, would never be alone again so long as they loved each other.  
"Mari, can I just... Ask you something?"  
"Sure, go ahead, Princess."  
"You were never wrong, when I said you were, w-wait, when I said it was wrong for us to be together. I just... Never thought of it, that's all..." Mari stroked the long hair of Soryuu, as she gently placed her lips on the other's forehead. That was all she needed to hear, but, there was always room for extras.  
"It's fine, love. I understand, I too felt the same as you did, once upon a time. But then, I learned that love simply was between two people, no matter their differences, or similarities. I'm glad, that you're here with me, that you've kissed me, that... You love me."  
"... Sh-shut up, baka!" With that, Asuka surprisingly kissed Mari, her kiss seemed a bit forced but loving nonetheless. Ah, it was still bliss, and Mari lightly laughed while within the kiss. As they pulled away from each other again, Makinami took it upon herself to bite Asuka's bottom lip, a gentle nibble that was just so exhilarating. Giving the Tsundere a seductive look, she smirked, causing Asuka to blush heavily.

Oh, how the times were perfect.


End file.
